About Promises
by Aldryne21
Summary: "What will you do? Bleed to death?" Morgana sneered and turned towards Arthur, raising her hand again. And that was her mistake, turning her back like that. One-shot, no spoilers. Warning: character death.


**I was having some trouble concentrating on my schoolwork, so my fuzzy brain decided writing fanfic would help... This is not beta'ed, I don't own a thing, only my mistakes.**

* * *

"I've been looking forward to this." Morgana hissed as she raised her hand to cast a spell. Arthur didn't have to guess which kind of spell it would be. Morgana's eyes told him enough, even with the distance between them he could still feel the simmering hate. He could do nothing to stop her as he was pinned against the wall. He fought the impulse to close his eyes. Morgana would not have the satisfaction of seeing him scared. He may be helpless, but he wouldn't die cowardly.

On the other side of the throne room he saw Gwen, Elyan and Leon hunched on their knees, fighting invisible ropes as they try to come to his aid. He saw Percival sprawled across the floor, his head bleeding profusely because Morgana had smashed him against the wall. Arthur had heard a sickening crack. He saw Gwaine as the man slowly regained consciousness having received a similar treatment. Gwaine tried to reach is fallen sword, but Morgana was faster and send him across the room again. This time Gwaine stayed down, not moving at all.

"Goodbye Arthur." She said, shouting something in that hated language. Out of nowhere Merlin appeared getting in the way. What was that idiot doing? Arthur thought as he franticly tried to move. Merlin wasn't even in the room when Morgana stormed in two minutes ago, incapacitating them with only a few words and gestures. Arthur got his answer as he watched Merlin's knees give out at the impact of Morgana's spell.

"Merlin!" Several voices cried out as they watched him fell on his side, still facing Morgana.

"Nice of you to drop by, Merlin." She said with a sweet voice, looking down at the servant. "I think your meddling ways are finally over. What, no smart retorts? No last words?" She taunted as Merlin remained silent, his jaw clenched in pain. He didn't say a word just looked upon her with the utmost contempt.

"That's a bit disappointing as is your quick death. I had something else planned for you." Morgana said sounding honestly annoyed. "Now I'll have to get my fun somewhere else. What about your King? Stay awake, Merlin." She touched his cheek, making him flinch. "I want you to watch him die." With that Morgana stepped over Merlin and turned her attention back to Arthur. Arthur watched her come closer until she stopped two metres in front of him. Morgana flexed her hands as she gazed upon her brother with amusement.

"What did you do to him, Morgana?" Arthur asked angrily trying to catch a glance of Merlin, but Morgana blocked his view. But she didn't answer, only smirked, thoroughly enjoying his ignorance. Carefully she closed her right hand, her eyes flashing gold. Arthur couldn't breathe. He was suffocating slowly as Morgana moved her hand up, making him dangle into the air. His vision started to blacken...

"NO!" Someone shouted and Arthur crashed on the floor. He heaved as he sucked in the necessary air, staying on the ground because he didn't trust his legs yet. Then he saw who had spoken.

In the middle of the room, Merlin stood upright and firm, looking very determined. He seemed fine, Arthur sighed relieved. And then he noticed the blood on Merlin's hands as he clenched his chest.

"You will leave him alone." Merlin emphasised every word with such authority and menace, Morgana involuntarily took a step aside. However she recovered quickly enough when she noticed the result of her spell.

"What will you do? Bleed to death?" She sneered and turned towards Arthur, raising her hand again. And that was her mistake, turning her back like that. Without any fuss Morgana was catapulted against a pillar. Arthur's eyes widened as he saw Merlin's eyes fade from gold to blue. Arthur was shocked. Merlin used magic, powerful magic as he didn't even uttered a spell to send Morgana flying across the room!

"What I always do: get in your way." Merlin replied without any trace of humour as he watched her get up, moving himself between her and Arthur again. Her face was contorted in a strange mix of fear and anger as she leaned against the pillar for support.

"That's impossible!" She screamed, mimicking Arthur's own thoughts.

"You never learned, Morgana, not after all the times you tried and tried and tried in vain to kill Arthur. You've never learned the real reason why you failed. Well, I've had it this time. It's time for you to learn this lesson." Merlin let go of his shirt, loosely letting his arms dangle against his sides for a moment. He took one deep breath bringing his arms up as if he was about to give an embrace.

Arthur had no time to process what Merlin was doing before he was forced to shut his eyes. Raw power swept across the room engulfing everyone in its light. Arthur felt his tiredness leave as he _breathed_ the light in. And then it was gone.

Although it was midday, it took him a few seconds before his eyes adjusted again to the sudden darkness. Merlin was standing in front of an empty pillar, Morgana nowhere to be seen. Arthur quickly scanned the rest of the room as he didn't know how to deal with this... revelation just yet. Gwen, Leon and Elyan were free to move once more, both Percival and Gwaine had regained consciousness.

"Arthur." A voice croaked. It hit Arthur with a shock when he realised Merlin had spoken. But that didn't sound like Merlin, he shouldn't sound so desperate. Merlin slowly turned around and watched with sad eyes as Arthur stood up. His King, his friend was save. He carefully ventured a smile.

"Please forgive me." Merlin said before collapsing on the ground.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled, moving faster than he ever did. He slid on to his knees beside him, pressing his hands on the wound on Merlin's chest.

"Merlin, I know you can hear me." Arthur tried. Merlin's eyes were still partly opened, blinking heavily as he managed to turn his head towards his friend's voice. The betrayal he had felt when Merlin performed magic had vanished. It seemed like a lifetime ago now. He didn't see how Leon scurried out of the room in search of Gaius. He didn't see how Gwen sank down next to him. He didn't see the shocked and devastated looks on the knights faces as they stood around them feeling helpless.

The only thing he saw was Merlin's ghostly pale face and the blood that kept seeping through his fingers.

"I thought I told you to muck out some stables, not to play the hero. What were you thinking, stepping in front of Morgana like that?" Arthur knew he was rambling, but he needed Merlin to stay awake.

"Wasn't..." Merlin answered with difficulty closing his eyes as his breathing became even more ragged.

"Merlin, Merlin." Arthur gently shook him, forcing him to open his eyes again. "Why?"

"Please forgive me." Merlin feebly uttered again.

"If you promise to live." Arthur replied with a faint smile, knowing that in a few days - when everything was right again, when everything was explained and said - they would yell and banter, like they had always done.

It was on that day Arthur found out Merlin never made promises he couldn't keep.


End file.
